Dear Shirley
by Alsodef
Summary: My story for the Valentine WritersChallenge. Lelouch has screwed up, and uses Valentine s Day as a way to ask for a second chance. One-shot.


Writing Challenge 2015 - Valentine

**A/N: Something rather different than the content that I normally post. This story is a short one-shot, that I wrote for a Valentine Challenge. I will be returning to the world of Code Geass, somewhere in the (far) future, either with a crossover or a story based around Nunnally. Hope you enjoy this one.  
****Alsodef, Gjalt  
**

* * *

_Dear Shirley,  
I am not sure how to write this, and if I should do this at all.  
The past few months, I`ve only been thinking about you.  
__I made some mistakes in the past, regarding our relationship.  
__At first there were things in the way, things that I didn`t try hard enough to overcome.  
__They shouldn`t have stopped me, but they did. After that, Shirley, all the times I pushed you back, I did it in an attempt to protect you, but I ended up hurting you.  
__I still think that I do not deserve a girl like you, and I would absolutely understand you if you think of it the same way, but right now there is nothing that I desire more than making you smile again, just as it was before.  
__I do not know how to say this without hurting you, but when I started writing this, i did it in the hope that it would be a first step for the two of us, a first step of starting over again.  
__Though I do not deserve it, I would like to ask you if you would give me Valentine`s Day as a chance to make up for the numerous mistakes that I`ve made in the past.  
__Shirley Fenette, will you be my Valentine?  
__Lelouch_

The moment her phone buzzed Shirley looked up from the book she was reading. It was probably another guy asking her to be his Valentine. He would be the fifth one she'd turn down, aggravating the Student Council President with every candidate she didn`t pick. She had her reasons, and Milly knew she had her reasons, but she wouldn`t just leave her alone. Ever since she had decided not to run after Lelouch anymore, Milly had tried to get her on a date with 'some fresh blood' that she found fitting for her. She had tried one of Milly`s suggestions in the past, and it was a mistake that she wouldn`t make again anytime soon. The boy she had been stuck with for an entire evening was obnoxious, spoiled and wouldn`t stop bragging about himself. After that, she dodged all requests for dates, and just spend her evenings holed up with books, series and chocolate. If she couldn`t have Lelouch, which he had made clear when they'd talked about it, then she wouldn`t spend time looking for someone else. She was seventeen, it wasn't like she was in a hurry to find a boyfriend or something. She found her phone, unlocked the screen, opened the message reader and almost threw her phone away in surprise when she read the name of the sender and first line of text.

_1 New Message - Lulu  
Dear Shirley, _

She rubbed her eyes to assure herself that it was not an illusion, and apparently it wasn't. Lelouch had sent her a message, on Valentine's Day, and it started with 'Dear Shirley,'. She scolded herself, she was getting way too enthusiastic about this, and she hadn't even read the full message yet. However, she couldn't fully stop her mind from drifting to the 'What if...' part, and decided to open the message instead.

_Shirley Fenette, would you be my Valentine?  
__Lelouch_

She could almost imagine the text in his handwriting, and her mind drifted towards that what had been in the past. They had been close, almost as close as a couple. But the moment she had made the final step in that direction, he had pushed her away. He had told her she was too good for him, that she shouldn't want to be with him. That he would only manage to make her feel bad, to make her cry. Ironically enough, when she had returned to her rooms, these words had served to make her cry. She had wanted to hate Lelouch, but found herself incapable of doing so. This, however, didn't keep her from ignoring Lelouch for the next few weeks, irritating Milly endlessly. Obviously the president had a certain idea of what must have happened, but Shirley had never spilled any of the details to her. Now, several months later, Lelouch had used the excuse of Valentine`s Day to do, what exactly… Reboot their relationship? It was not something that he'd deserve to get from her, after what he'd done. But, if she was completely honest with herself, it was also something she wanted. In cases like this, when you are in heavy doubt with yourself, there was only one solution: the daughter of the Ashford family.

"So, to what do I earn this sudden visit, Shirl? I mean, not that you`re not welcome, but it`s kinda unexpected to find you here on the day of love." Milly Ashford said after both of them had taken a seat in the living room. Shirley didn`t answer instantaneously, but reached inside her jacket and pulled out her phone. While browsing through the menus she said, almost like a whisper: "Lulu."  
"What? Lulu? You shouldn`t be thinking about him today. I don`t think Lelouch would ever be confident enough to-" Shirley cut her off; "I received a message from him, earlier this morning… He`s asking me to be his Valentine." she said, causing Milly to quirk both her eyebrows up at once. "Wait… Lelouch did? He actually had the guts to do it? That`s... surprising, I guess."  
"Yes, I did not see this one coming either… But, what now Milly? I mean, I want to go with Lelouch, but I`m not sure if it will work out this time. And I fear that he`ll hate me if it goes wrong a second time." On the other side of the couch, Milly shook her head, resisting the urge to shout at the girl in front of her that she shouldn`t act so stupid.  
"Well," she said instead, "Lelouch is better with words than with actions, but he had a lot of troubles in the past year. If he is willing to go for it, it might just work out for the both of you. Can I read the message?" Milly asked, just a second before grabbing the phone out of Shirley`s hands. "Ooh, he`s on your background already?! Or is he just still there, even after he pushed you back? Ooh, I can`t wait to tell this to Rivalz, he is gonna love this… Now, the message, let`s see... " She moved through all her conversations, without even the smallest hint of scrutiny, until the President had found what she was looking for.

"Wow, this isn`t at all like Lelouch, I guess this goes way out of his comfort zone, Shirl. Anyway, I think it is a sincere message, and things around Lulu have calmed down lately. If there is any moment that is fitting to use for starting a relationship with him, it would be now, in your last year on this school. Shall I reply to him that you agree and that he`s allowed to take you for dinner and a movie around six?" Milly said, a devilish grin plastered on her face.  
"NO! Don`t do that…" Shirley shouted, but didn`t get any reply aside from the soft *pling*, signaling that the message was sent.  
"Too late, you`ve just asked him to pick you up at your house in three hours. You should hurry and find yourself something to wear, Shirley." The phone was tossed back to her, and Shirley noticed that Lelouch was already replying to her own message.

_Lulu, I`d love to, I always have. Meet me at six, at my house? You can take me for dinner, and a movie of some sorts. xxxShirley  
_

"Milly?"  
"Mmhh?"  
"I`m going to kill you for this…"  
"You should do that after your date with Lelouch, all the blood would ruin your beautiful skin."  
"I swear, President…" Her phone buzzed, cutting her rant of effectively.

_You should be careful with your phone, and not hand it to our beloved Milly, let alone let her read through your messages. Anyway, sounds good, if you`re up to it (and it was not just Milly`s idea) I`ll be with you at six._

Well, Shirley thought, there would be no dodging now anyway, even if she would have wanted to. She fired one last glare at Milly, who just smiled back, and let herself out, walking back home. Her head was filled with thoughts and hopes, maybe this time they would work out...


End file.
